Social and/or wagering games of various types of such as online, offline, skill-based, games of chance, and games of mixed skill and chance are a continued source of entertainment to game players, and are often a source of great revenue for gaming companies. One of the most popular styles of games, and one of the most consistently lucrative for the gaming industry, are those games having actual and/or simulated slot reels—i.e., “slot-style” games. A great many variants of slot style games have been introduced in the marketplace in an attempt to capture player excitement and maintain player enthusiasm and involvement. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide players with increasingly newer, more interesting, engaging, or entertaining slot-style games.